


Hermes: Another Start At Life

by SimplePassion



Series: 1000 Ways to Tell the Stoll Brothers Apart and I Can Name You One [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 3rd person, Family, Gen, but most gods have bad relationship with their child, more tags to add later, so what's new?, unhealthy parent & child relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplePassion/pseuds/SimplePassion
Summary: Two seconds after making that decision to be a better father, Hermes wants to take it back. Because he realizes something as he is walking, the brothers turning towards him as he draws closer.He doesn't know who's who still.





	Hermes: Another Start At Life

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand ways to tell the Stoll brothers apart and I can name you one. Travis and Connor centric oneshots featuring characters from PJO/HOO.
> 
> Hermes-Time

**Hermes — Time**

Travis (16) - Connor (15)

August

Post Second Titan War

* * *

They're big now. Like his height big if he is in his mailman form.

Mortal years may be nothing to an immortal's, only a speck in their vast lifetime, but it has only been a few years and they grown feets. They shouldn't be this tall yet! Or has it been more than a few years?

They're talking about a fallen granite that used to be his aunt's statue. They both look uninjured, only sporting a few bruises — wait, one of them just sits down and they're holding their knee.

Is that a grimace?

Is he hurt?

No…

No, he was just making a face.

The other laughs, lightly punching the first's shoulder.

If they're laughing then everything should be fine, right?

Hermes hides silently behind a wall, watching and wondering if he should say something to them.

The last they interacted was when he claimed them.

The last they talked was when he left them at the orphanage.

Chiron  _says_  they harbor no ill feeling. But that was years ago. What about now? When they're much older and much more cognizant of the world?

He takes a hesitant step forward and another and another, but he stops short of clearing the pillar.

Now is not a good time. Not with Luke's recent passing.

They're about to hold a meeting to thank the demigods who fought for them. Olympus is in shambles and in need for major repairs. Thousands of spirits are sending him emails and letters to deliver, the pile growing exponentially by the second.

Whatever he was about to say can wait.

Hermes turns around and flutters away.

But it was like Luke's spirit still hung in the air. He could see his face twisted in anger and bitterness as if he's disappointed. Disappointed at how quickly he's falling back to his old ways of negligence and abandonment.

So he drops to his feet, turns around, and marches over to the brothers.

* * *

Two seconds after making that decision to be a better father, Hermes wants to take it back. Because he realizes something as he is walking, the brothers turning towards him as he draws closer.

_Abort. Abort. Abort._

He doesn't know who's who still.

 _Abort. Abort. Abort_. There's still time. He can pop out of existence and say it was just a phantom, like Helen's phantom Hera made. He could say he was being impersonated by another god or spirit. He could say—

"Dad?" The one standing said, a smile sprouting on his face.

The other didn't say anything, didn't do anything except just stare. Then he looks at his brother, sees the  _beaming, absolutely delighted_  smile and he plasters the same grin on his face.

It raises a few questions, but Hermes pushes it aside in his mind. He'll pick it apart later and instead raises a hand in greeting. "Hey, kiddos." He hopes they didn't notice the way his voice wavers in the end.

_Who's who, Who's who, Who's who?_

"I saw you two fighting. I'm so proud of you."

They both said thanks. Is it his imagination or is one slightly less enthusiastic?

Their names are on the tip of his tongue, ready to come out.

Travis and Connor Stoll.

Do they still not mind being called the wrong name? It has been years. Maybe they grew to hate it? Should he still try?

His pocket squirms, George slithering up from the thigh pocket of his mailman khakis.  _Connor likes to sit. Travis likes to stand._

 _There's no basis for that,_ and he nudges his friend back into his pocket.

"Are you both okay?"

They both nod, one is slightly delayed.

"I'm glad. How's camp been?"

Great, they said together again. Okay, one is definitely less enthusiastic than the other.

Martha slithers out and brushes against his hand.  _Travis looks more like you. Connor looks more like his mother._

 _They share the same face,_ and Hermes nudges her back too.

"Are you both eating alright?"

"Yeah." "Yeah!"

 _Travis likes to smile,_  George comments.

"Are you both getting along?"

"No, I hate my brother. That's why I decided to share everything I have with him." "Yes, but I wish he would stop being so sarcastic."

 _Connor likes to snark,_ Martha inputs.

"How is Chiron?"

"Chiron is fine." "Chiron is peachy!"

_Travis likes you more. Connor likes you less._

"Who taught you to fight like that?" At that, they froze. The one sitting drops his grin, replaced with something like contempt. But only for a second. Then his face became neutral. The one standing still smiles, but it's strained and uncomfortable.

They didn't need to tell him because their reactions were enough but they did anyway.

"Luke did."

And Hermes draws up a blank for what to say next.

The silence between them didn't last long. The one sitting points behind him. "I think Athena wants you."

Hermes turns around to indeed see Athena waiting for him.

Saved.

Oh, thank the fates was he saved.

He said his goodbyes quickly, flittering to Athena's side. They walk down the ruined hall to their throne room.

His half-sister gives him a pitying look, mouth opening to say something Hermes definitely knows is wise.

So Hermes walks faster.

God of Communication his ass.

He rather be God of How to be a Good Father.

* * *

He doesn't call it eavesdropping. They weren't trying to hide it at all. If they were, he wouldn't have heard. But they didn't and with his Godly ears, he hears one brother sighs in relief. The other humming.

"That was fun! I hope he comes by to talk with us more."

"I don't. That was the most awkward five minute of my life."

"Come on, Connor. He's trying. If he's trying with us then he's trying with the others too. Don't discourage him."

"He should stop. It's too late for us. We're too old to think of him as anything but our absentee dad."

"Shhh, don't be so loud."

"He isn't going to zap us. If he does then all of his kids will fear him. He'll lose their respect."

"Why do you always have to be abrasive? Sometimes it's good to lie."

"Lie? To the God of Liars? I'm sure he already knows what a faker I am."

"Can you please stop? I don't want to lose my only sibling. Do it at camp where we can count on Chiron to keep us safe. Oh, dude, I'm actually kind of hungry. Do you think Olympus have any stores we can raid?"

"' _Can you please stop? I don't want to lose my only sibling_.' Do you really think the minor gods won't smite us for stealing?"

"Stop mocking me. Are you in or out?"

"Definitely in. I want more candy. Come on, let's hurry and get it before Katie ruins all the fun!"

Then Hermes shuts them out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from original 15


End file.
